Who knew
by RitaMonS
Summary: Nunca cheguei a pensar que isso aconteceria na minha vida


Inuyasha não me pertence e essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

boa leitura.

* * *

><p>O que é o amor? Uma pergunta tão difícil de responder, por muito tempo pensei que estava amando, sofrendo a dor de amar, mas não estava amando, estava vivendo uma ilusão. Afinal ele vive me salvando, às vezes tenho raiva por sempre ser a mocinha a ser salva, nos últimos três anos venho treinando, me tornei mais forte, mas para ele sou sempre o elo mais fraco do grupo, na ultima luta que tivemos contra nosso inimigo, eu salvei a vida dele, e ele simplesmente briga comigo me chamando de bruxa e como sempre quando eu fico com raiva dele falo varias vezes a palavra senta, e com isso me distancio do grupo.<p>

Naquele dia voltamos pra aldeia, para voltar a minha era, fui pro poço come ossos, um caminho tão natural pra mim, chegando em casa dei um abraço na minha família, da qual eu privo da minha presença por ele, passei o resto do dia com minha família, na manhã seguinte comprei tudo o que precisava, e voltei pro meu grupo, e como de costume houve a reclamação vinda dele de como demorei, nesse ultimo ano foram poucas as vezes que vi minha família mas não falei nada, e com isso partimos em outra busca pelos fragmentos da shikon no tama.

Passamos o dia viajando, paramos numa clareira para passar a noite, mesmo com as reclamações vindas do Inuyasha, com sua obcessão para lutar com Naraku do que pela busca dos fragmentos, que seria mais uteis ao nosso grupo, quando terminássemos poderíamos sair em busca dele para derrota-lo. Cheguei perto de Sango e lhe sussurrei: - Sango-chan preciso passar um pouco de tempo sozinha pra pensar sobre o que vou fazer em relação ao Inuyasha, você poderia me encobrir?

- Claro, ka-chan ainda não acredito que o Inuyasha lhe fez isso, é um idiota.

- Não fale assim Sango, eu quis me iludir por acreditar que ele me amava, mas ele devota seu amor a ela e não a mim. Disse Kagome pensando com dor no amor de Inuyasha para com Kikyo.

- é melhor você ir agora antes que ele e o Miroku voltem da caçada e esconda seu cheiro para ele não lhe seguir. Disse sango com empatia da dor de sua melhor amiga.

Com isso kagome saiu sem direção certa, caminhou até encontrar um lago com pedras na beira dele e uma grande pedra nele, na qual Kagome sentou e observou a lua minguante com esperança de que sua vida deixasse de ser uma incerteza sem fim e que fosse parecida com a lua e suas lindas fases.

Fiquei um bom tempo a observar a lua e a refletir, se deveria desistir ou perseguir as calçadas como a musica que escutei ontem quando fui a minha era, mas fui tirada das minhas divagações, quando sinto uma presença de um yokai conhecido, tão parecido com o causador das minhas angustias.

- boa noite, Sesshoumaru-sama. Falo em tom neutro.

- como percebestes a presença deste Sesshoumaru, humana?

- acaso, pensas que sou como o teu amado irmão, um tolo que mal treina e que não se esforça? Digo sarcasticamente, virando-me para encara-lo.

- como ousa falar desse jeito com este Sesshoumaru, humana insignificante. Disse ele chegando perto de mim e pegando em meu queixo e forçando-me a olhar em seu olhos.

- humana sim, insignificante nunca, se falo assim é porque estou cansada de ser subjugada, maltratada e enganada pelos outros e pelo seu meio-irmão que só sabe engana a si mesmo, pelo amor de uma mulher de barro morta há mais de 50 anos. Dizer isso foi como se os grilhões que me prendiam fossem quebrados e espalhados por toda a terra, assim como os fragmentos da shikon no tama pelo Japão da era feudal. - poderia me soltar, está me machucando, alias se quer me machucar deveria fazer mais que isso.

-humana, você é diferente dos demais humanos, sua coragem me impressiona, assim como sua atual força espiritual, alem da sua indumentária esquisita. Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

- que proposta? Digo receosa.

-quero que se junte a mim, na busca do paradeiro de Naraku, que será muito mais rápido do que junto com aquele hanyou, e para você mais rápida seria a procura dos fragmentos da shikon no tama, se quiser aceitar minha proposta venha aqui durante a próxima lua cheia. Disse Sesshoumaru, soltando me e indo embora do mesmo jeito que chegou.

Por quê ele faria uma proposta dessas pra mim, se aceitasse tudo terminaria mais cedo e poderia voltar a minha era e a minha família, e teria um pouco de paz. Mas não posso trair meus amigos, principalmente a Sangô, que durante esse tempo se tornou a irmã que nunca tive, não, eu tenho que aceitar e irei falar com ela, sei que ela irá me entender, que com essa proposta o Kohaku estará cada vez menos em poder de Naraku. Falta mais de duas semanas pra lua cheia, até lá irei meditar e treinar meus poderes.

* * *

><p>deixem seus reviews falando bem ou mal, esse inicio de fanfic estava esquecida no meu pc e qualquer semelhança com a minha outra fanfic não é coincidencia, escrevi essa primeira.<p> 


End file.
